


Undone

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam is seventeen, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the facials square on my spn kink bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Bobby should have felt guilty.

He would feel guilty, later. When Dean came back from hustling pool, smiling and tossing Bobby a beer from the fridge, cracking jokes about how easy it was for him to sucker people out of their money. When John returned in two weeks, his gaze as warm as the hand he'd clap to Bobby's back when he saw his sons were safe.

Then the shame would burn him so that it was almost impossible to keep his face from turning red, no matter how many whispered assurances he received that it was _okay, it's none of their business, I want this, Bobby._

Sam Winchester had the silkiest voice when he wanted to. Didn't matter that he was seventeen, that his once-scrawny body was still filling in with muscle—didn't matter that he looked every bit the nerdy highschool kid. Not when those damn hazel eyes of his were already so old.

Bobby didn't look at Sam and see a boy. He always saw a man.

It made it impossible to resist when Sam would catch him alone, back him against a wall or the kitchen counter and drop to his knees. Today it was the fridge, metal cool against Bobby's back through his flannel shirt, an unopened beer dangling from near-limp fingers as Sam's head bobbed between his legs. He was always messy, spit dripping off his chin, making the slide of Bobby's cock over his tongue nice and easy. Still couldn't take Bobby down his throat without gagging, but that never stopped him from trying. He'd wait until Bobby was right on the edge, hazel eyes flicking up to meet the older man's half-lidded gaze before he'd force himself down, throat spasming as Bobby spilled down his throat.

Only today, Sam pulled off. He gulped down air as he sat back, lips swollen and red, satisfaction in his lust-blown eyes.

“Want you to come on me,” Sam panted. He curled a hand around Bobby's dick, pumping just over the head. He grinned when Bobby grunted and bucked into his fist. “Want you to mark me up so I can think about it later, while Dean and Dad are talking about some new hunt.” He leaned forward and just barely lapped at the head, kitten-like, three quick swipes before he sat back. “Maybe we'll be in the car. I'll pretend to sleep, toss one of the blankets over me. Get off remembering what it felt like while they're oblivious.”

Sam Winchester had the silkiest voice when he wanted to, and it never failed to make Bobby come undone.

The bottle smashed against the floor as Bobby hissed through his teeth, one hand snapping out to tangle in Sam's hair and tilt his head back. He tried to stay still, thighs quivering as his orgasm rushed out of him and over Sam's face. Thick ropes of white dripped from Sam's nose, striped his cheeks and caught on his lower lip. He didn't stop stroking, even stuck out his tongue to catch the last few drops as Bobby shuddered with oversensitivity. Only when he'd milked the last of it did he finally let go, watching with a smirk as Bobby's head thunked back against the fridge.

Bobby waited until he heard the soft sound of a zipper being pulled before he yanked Sam up by his hair. He whirled him around and yanked him back against his chest, trapping him there with one arm while he let go with his other and shoved it under the loosened waistline of Sam's jeans.

Later, he'd feel guilt. Now, here was only the thick heat of Sam's cock in his hand, the soft moan he released when Bobby growled, “Come for me, boy,” and the hot spill over his hand as Sam obeyed.

 


End file.
